warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Laser Weapons
Laser Weapons or Las Weapons as they are known in the Imperium of Man, are a family of directed energy weapons that produce beams of high-intensity amplified light to produce heat damage on a target. Laser Weapons are relatively easy to produce and and maintain. No solid ammunition is ever used -- only power cells which can be recharged and quickly swapped with a fully-charged power cell. This makes them ideal for large troop formations like the Imperial Guard. While the accuracy of the laser beam can not be distorted by wind like slug ammunition, it can however be more quickly diffused by heavy particles in the air such as smoke and hence lose its power over long distances. Certain types of lasgun have specific uses, most notably the more powerful long-las which is the catch-all term for sniper variants because they bear longer barrels. Laser Weapons are powered by on board generators, power cells or portable power supplies. The principles for this type of weapon are used by many races in the galaxy and as such, Laser Weapons are a crucial part of Xenos arsenals, such as those of the Orks,Eldar or Tau and obviously the Chaos-corrupted humans that make up The Lost and the Damned or the Chaos Space Marines do use Laser Weapons. Laser Weapons are used in many sapes and sizes, some are big and powerful enough to be used in stellar engagements, others are used on vehicles like tanks or Dreadnoughts, while others are small enough to be operated singlehandedly. Imperial Laser Weapons *'Laspistol' *'Lasgun' *'Hotshot Lasgun' *'Hellpistol' *'Hellgun' *'Needler' *'Las-Lock weapons' *'Shotlas' *'Stutter-Las' *'Long-Las' *'Lascannon' *'Multi-Laser' *'Turbo-Laser Destructor' *'Volcano Cannon' *'Neutron Laser Projector ' *'Heavy Laser Destroyer' *'Defence Laser' Eldar Laser Weapons *'Laser Lance' *'Ranger Long Rifle' *'Pulse Laser' *'Bright Lance' *'Scatter Laser' *'Prism Cannon' *'Sunrifle' Ork Laser Weapons *'Zzap Gun' *'Big Zzappa' *'Supa Zzap-Gun' *'Zzappa Kannonz' *'Gaze of Mork' Tau Laser Weapons *'Marker Light' Sources *''Warhammer 40,000: Rogue Trader'' (1st Edition), pg. 78 *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (3rd Edition), pg. 61 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (6th Edition) p. 55 *''Warhammer 40,000: Wargear'' (2nd Edition) *''Warhammer 40,000: Wargear'' (2nd Edition) *''Warhammer 40,000: Wargear'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Eldar'' (3rd Edition), pp. 35,46,63 *''Codex: Eldar'' (4th Edition), pp. 22,42,46 *''Codex: Orks (3rd Edition), pg. 14 *''Codex: Orks (4th Edition), pg. 51 *''Codex: Tau'' (3rd Edition) *''Codex: Tau Empire'' (4th Edition) *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pp. 91-98 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy,'' pp. 67-72 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard'' (Second Edition), pp. 51-56, 251, 267 *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'', pp. 67 *''Imperial Armour Volume Five - The Siege of Vraks - Part One'', pp. 67 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pp. 119-121 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eight - Raid on Kastorel-Novem'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'' p. 101 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse'', p. 6 *''Imperial Armour'', pp. 10-11, 22-23, 37, 39 *''Imperial Munitorum Manual'', *''Imperial Munitorum Manual'' (Background Book) by Graham McNeill, pp. 61-64 *''The Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer'' (Background Book) by Mat Ralphs, p. 19 *''Epic Armageddon Rulebook'', pg. 108 *''White Dwarf'' 111 (UK) *''Adeptus Titanicus Rulebook '' *''Dark Heresy: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 138 *''Dark Heresy: The Inquisitor's Handbook'' (RPG), pg. 110 *''Dark Heresy: The Lathe World'' (RPG), pg. 59 *''Dark Heresy: Creatures Anathema'' (RPG), pg. 85 *''Rogue Trader: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 120, 129-130 *''Rougue Trader: Battlefleet Koronus'' pp. 74-77 *''Rogue Trader: Hostile Acquisitions'' (RPG), p. 48 *''Rogue Trader: Into the Storm'' (RPG), pp. 110-111 *''Inquisitor Rulebook (Specialist game) pg. 66, 110-111 *''Deathwatch: Mark of the Xenos (RPG), pg. 5 *''http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/Warhammer-40000/Orks/ORK_INFANTRY_AND_WALKERS/ORK-STOMPA-HEAD.html%7C Forge World Ork Stompa Head' *http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/Warhammer-40000/Orks/ORK_VEHICLES/ORK-BIG-ZZAPPA.html%7CForge World Big Zzappa'' *''Cain's Last Stand'' (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell *''Ghostmaker'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett, p. 295 *''First and Only'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''Guns of Tanith'' (Novel) by Dan Abnett *''For the Emperor'' (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell pg.58 Category:Weapons Category:Imperial weapons Category:Eldar Weapons Category:Ork Weapons Category:Imperium Category:Eldar Category:Ork Category:L Category:Tau Category:Tau Weapons Category:Tau Technology Category:Chaos Weapons Category:Chaos Technology Category:Chaos